


The protection is all you need

by Young_Xehanort



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, Same size vore, Vore, im not good at tags, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Xehanort/pseuds/Young_Xehanort
Summary: Terra found you on the ground all bloody and he looked at you before picking you up to help out with the blood all over your face and he licked the warm blood off your face..... REEEEEE ITS SUMMER AND IM OUT OF SCHOOL until high school -_-





	The protection is all you need

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:This story has vore In it and gore too TURN AWAY IF YOU DONT LIKE VORE!!!

You opened your eyes from the noisy bird that’s out side your window you got up from all of the noise that was happing from out side you opened the blinds of the window and you saw an person with yellow eyes and white hair was looking at you in a hungerful way your heart was beating fast as you’re nervous to open the window and he might _Swallow_ you whole like a massive titanaboa then he opens the window and you got alarmed that he opens the window with his hands even though it was locked this man crawled through through the opened window and he lands on his feet “well well look do I have here” he said with a dark tone “ well my name is xehanort “ he said As his stomach growled loudly and it made you look away very quickly then he grabs you by the neck and he bites you on the neck and you tried to scream but his hand was in the way then suddenly he lets go and he screams in pain and blood splattered all over your room “ guhhhh!! I’ll get you next time “ he said and he leaps out of the window and you passed out from what happened that you saw then you wake up in a man’s arms and he looked very strong “ the names Terra” he said as he licked the blood off of your face and He blushed as he did a light bite on your ear it was like a nibble to him. Terra opens his mouth wide so you can put your hand in his mouth. You put your hand in his mouth and you felt his tongue moving around and he did a soft moan Terra closes his mouth as you take your hand out and you take off your clothes so your clothes won’t get wet from the saliva “ Trust me ok?”Terra said as he picks you up gently and he opens his mouth again and this time it was wider then before he gently pushes you into his mouth and you blushed as he licks Your face then he tilts his head back and you slide down to the beginning of the throat and he did a gulp that fulled your ears and you where pushed down from the fleshy walls he swallowed you Again and Terra swallowed you again and your where closer to the stomach than you thought then you suddenly curled up in side of Terra’s Stomach from the outside Terra felt you curl up with in him and he rubbed his swollen belly you looked around your new surroundings and you felt his stomach squish around you and Terra did a loud belch that shook the stomach and the stomach gurgles softly You Pushed The stomach wall and You Blushed again as the Stomach Gurgled Louder as Terra did a Sigh And Then you Heard Another Belch But it was louder than the one Before Terra hears Your Parents coming and he opens the window wider where he can get out and Run Away With You Within his stomach His Belly Made Lots of sloshing Noises as he ran away from your house with you in his belly finally he sits down on the ground and his Stomach Gurgles Louder and he Blushes and He rips his Pants Off and Boxers off and he jerks with his Dick and He Moans You Noticed the change of Terra's Behavior and you Rubbed The Stomach wall again and Terra did a Belch again and Some Cum Comes Out Of his dick and he Moans harder and he Takes his shirt Off and Terra Was compleatly Nude and Terra Layed on the Grass with you inside of his Bulging Belly You Blushed some more as he Lightly Punches the Belly and The Stomach walls Squished on You And he belched again Terra Would Fall asleep and his Stomach Made Soft Gurgles again and You Fell asleep Too


End file.
